Instances of Apathy and Obliviousness by Character/Gallery
Apathy Cuddles ClAct22.png|Cuddles doesn't seem to care much about Sniffles' injury. S3E3 Bloodeye.png|It's so fun to play with someone's finger! S4E8 Camp26.png|Cuddles doesn't hold anything back when he is angry. Giggles ClAct22.png|Giggles doesn't seem to care about Sniffles being injured either. Nuttychop.png|She sacrifices Nutty to save herself from Lumpy's wrath. S3E3 Funny finger.png|Giggles finds it really funny to have blood squirted on her. Toothy NBTT 19.PNG|He does not really care about injuring his client as long as his job is done. Lumpy SFKY 21.PNG|"What? I didn't see anything!" TTIM 30.png|Either he is blind or he doesn't care he drove over someone. Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png|They died in his store, so he has the right to sell them, right? Trails5.png|"Stop choking, I need to concentrate!" Trails12.png|The life of many is more important than the life of one. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Lumpy was really not happy with Flaky... RH8.png|He's probably wondering what Flaky is doing there. Move on.png|Lumpy disregards the injuries of his actors as long as there's a play to finish. Screenshot 2017-05-07 at 10.53.21 PM - Edited.png|After one injury too many, Lumpy flees his responsabilities. Untitledlumpy's job in icy you.JPG|Lumpy doesn't care if someone die, their blood just has to be cleaned up. RS45.png|Lumpy defending himself from the zombified Tree Friends. Doingtime.png|Let's assume the armless guy and the blind one posed a threat to Lumpy, alright? Eeeewww.png|Does he just think Petunia threw someone's remains down her sink? Brainyolk.png|Lumpy simply needed a brain for his recipe. Headsplat.png|Two, in fact. Ygfrttgfg.png|"Eww, I stepped on my food!" Toastherout.png|Lumpy is having toasted Flaky for breakfast. Tada.png|I don't know how he did that but he is happy with it. Getoutofthepepper.png|He knows someone is in there and is getting them out of there the hard way. Heartofhandy2.png|Lumpy is happy is found a heart, don't worry about the body ok? Parachutehog.png|Lumpy saves himself and lets everyone else behind. Jam 17.jpg|Lumpy's reaction to Cuddles' eye injury. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 88.png|Maybe he thought Lifty looked great on his pogo stick. STV1E13.1 pepper shaker.png|Cuddles is obviously traumatised, but Lumpy still wants to play. S3E3 Oops.png|Lumpy "accidentally" lets Toothy fall to his death. S3E3 Bloodmoney.png|He can already see the fortune he is going to get from that. S3E13 ABOAP57.png|Officer Lumpy doesn't ask twice. S3E21 Lammy.png|Lumpy's food landed next to the trash can. S3E21 Dineonmole.png|He prefers his meals still warm. S3E24 Fliqpy dead.png|To be fair he was already attacked twice before that. S4E2 Pipehead.png|Lumpy made Lammy more stylish don't you think? S4E5 Brainchips.png|He just couldn't let those chips go to waste. Petunia BD60.png|Petunia defending herself in rather extreme ways. Novan.png|She's too injured to care about Pop now. Fszeszrrse.png|She can't accept to be dirty, no matter what. Handy Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Looks like Handy was in on it too. TWSotT Handylaugh.png|Handy is so happy he won he didn't pay attention to Nutty's body. HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Handy now has an armless buddy! Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.45 AM.png|Who even knows what he is thinking here... S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|Handy enjoyed the play. Nutty STV1E2.1 Nom nom nom.png|He almost helped her... if there weren't chocolates in the way. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 13.png|Nutty is too busy chasing his jawbreaker he doesn't have time to care about Toothy's death. S3E4 Facepop.png|Nutty cares to much about sweets to pay attention to Cub's injury, or to his face stuck on the lollipop! Sniffles Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Who knew Sniffles could get so angry? Caught.png|Sniffles catching a snack. Pinned Up.png|Sorry, but this ambulance already has a patient inside. Anteating.png|Sniffles catching another snack. Sight 58.jpg|Toothy's view of Sniffles not reacting to his death. S3E3 Leavingstore.png|Sniffles not being impressed about Lumpy missing an eye. S3E7 Fanboy.png|He is too happy to see his hero to worry about the building that exploded right in front of him! Pop 71STS.png|Pop fixed the problem, no matter what Cub thought about it. Snifflespieces.png|How annoying to have a severed hand land next to you. S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|This is official, Pop likes violence. Cub Obliviouscub.png|Cub doesn't realize his dad just died. HTF - Rink Hijinks 12.png|He really likes his prize. HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 2.png|Cub waving at his new friend. Snifflespieces.png|Cub is more interested in the fireman hat to notice the chaos around him. S3E5 Cub.png|He thinks he found a seashell. S4E1 Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG|Is Petunia buried in the sand too? S4E5 Yuphesdead.png|Cub doesn't understand what happened. S4E5 Cycle end.png|Now he is just having fun. S4E7 ST The Mole and Cub.png|And he is having fun here too! AHN Handy frowns.png|Cub likes Handy's accidental comedy. Flaky S3E10 Diff vision.PNG|Flaky having injured Flippy out of paranoia. The Mole Jam 7.jpg|The Mole is rather careless on the job. Disco Bear S4E5 Nowwhat.png|Disco Bear reacting to Fliqpy's death. Russell S3E9 Flakandruss.png|"She got what she deserved for stealing my piranha!" Lifty MilkZ (8).png|Lifty laughing at Lumpy's demise. WTracks150.png|This time he laughs at Shifty's death. Hqdefault15.jpg|Now he is stealing dead Pop's wallet. Lamp and arms.png|Lifty is happy to have his lamp back, arms included or not! HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 12.png|Lifty smiling at Splendid's suffering. STV1E12.3 2ndJunk27.png|He just reconstructs the van next to Cuddles' remains. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 48.png|Now he uses stolen animals to get Lumpy off their trail! S3E11 Longleg.png|Lifty just wants that ice cream cone really. Shifty MilkZ (9).png|Making faces at the dead? Really? Brotherlybetrayal.png|Shifty saves his life and the treasure, leaving Lifty behind. Hqdefault15.jpg|Shifty is happy to take dead people's belongings as well. Mywallet.png|Even from his own brother, see? Did we hit something.png|"What was that?" Armyankers.png|Shifty too takes the arms included with the lamp. GTB29.png|Shifty is having too much fun making Splendid sick. STV1E12.3 2ndJunk27.png|He reconstructs the van next to Cuddles' remains... as well. S3E11 Longleg.png|Shifty attacks Nutty for his ice cream. S4E3 Buns of Steal 18.png|Now this is just cruel. S4E3 Shifty buns.png|He only sees the free bun. Mime Hgdnfntfuy.png|Mime doesn't care about Petunia's death, he survived! Kjjhghhj.png|He chose to save his imaginary friend over Sniffles. Wallet.png|"Nevermind the duck attack, I just hit the jackpot!" Cro-Marmot Wipe 70.jpg|Cro-Marmot going home with his brand new surfboard. S3E11 Cro-Marmot, And Lemonade.png|Cro-Marmot relaxes after witnessing the deaths of his kidnappers. Flippy Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Even without flipping out Flippy has his limits. Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|He drinks blood in the middle of all the bodies... nonchalentely. Fliqpy HaS 22.PNG|Fliqpy's first kill. HaS 27.PNG|And he doesn't stop there. HaS 36.PNG|Just one last kill for today. This Is Your Knife Z (21).png|Fliqpy after killing Cuddles. This Is Your Knife Z (30).png|He uses his body to his advantage. This Is Your Knife Z (44).png|Third kill for the night. Flippin' Burgers Giggles' death.png|Fliqpy killing Giggles at the restaurant. ImagesCA2ZML48.jpg|He is a bit of a cook himself. This is why Flippy's the best.PNG|Fliqpy in the middle of the aftermath of the explosion. ClAct74.png|Notice Fliqpy in the background? Keepin 10.jpg|Fliqpy killing Mime. Keepin 14.jpg|He is about to kill Petunia again. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|Two birds in one stone. Keepin 21.jpg|Making good use of his surroundings. Keepin' it Reel.jpg|Lumpy is the next one. Actggfhgfh.png|Fliqpy killed everyone on Halloween. RS53.png|And he is looking for one more victim! Axjgdjrbygd.png|"I can make better use of those legs!" RS68.png|He intends to finish the job this time. Fliqpy killed Shifty.PNG|Fliqpy killing one of the burgler brothers. Sleight 70.jpg|Fliqpy after leading Lifty to his death. DW Poor disco - Edited.png|Fliqpy killing Disco Bear. STV1E13.2 Crush.png|Petunia falling once again victim of Fliqpy. STV1E13.2 Pow!.png|He's laughing at Giggles' death. STV1E13.2 Fliqpy chokes Mime.png|Fliqpy feeding Mime gasoline. STV1E13.2 fireandarrow.png|He killed Sniffles and is about to end Mime. STV1E13.2 Hose the squirrel.png|Fliqpy is having is own version of a fun time. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Fliqpy and Sniffles.png|Fliqpy stabbing Sniffles with pencils. S3E19 Sharpenedtodeath.png|Now he is killing Nutty. S3E19 Acts 18.png|Mime should have really learnt to be quiet around Flippy. S3E24 Hahaha.png|Fliqpy after having injured Lumpy. S3E24 After the destruction.png|I think he tries to send a message to Lumpy. S4E5 Falling Down.PNG|The possessed Fliqpy tricycle pushing Pop down the stairs. S4E5 Bikeattack.png|He is attacking Lumpy now. IOYH twist2.png|All this started from Lumpy gardening. IOYH flippytrimsbushwithlumpyshead.png|Yes, he's still Fliqpy. Splendid Helping HelpsZ (1).png|Splendid bringing "Giggles" back home. BoffB73.png|He swears he just couldn't hear Giggles scream. STV1E1.2 43.PNG|He did all he could to save him... STV1E1.2 50.PNG|He also think people's ears exploding is normal. 2ndGTB74.png|He could have stopped that from happening. Imagemolebeforedeath.jpg|That's what the Mole gets for annoying Splendid! 2ndGTB118.png|Splendid happy to have killed Shifty and Lifty. Headbutt.png|To think he would have beaten up the Mole even more... S3E7 Fanboy.png|Splendid is just really annoyed to destroy buildings at this point. Mr. Pickles S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Petunia's death.png|Mr. Pickles commiting his first murder. S3E17 Picklekill.png|"Oops, she just slipped!" S3E17 Pickacard.png|Mr. Pickles about to attack Giggles. S3E17 Flakyflushed.png|He's getting rid of the body! Other S1E4 Crazyantics Ants lemon on tounge.PNG|The Ants attacking Sniffles' tongue. Anotherwayout.png|They're attacking him from the inside now. Cheeringants.png|And they cheer upon his death here. Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG|They even turned his body into their house once! ClAct22.png|The audience just cares about the play. STV1E13.3 Generic stupidity.png|This unknown truck driver doesn't stop after driving over Flippy. S3E6 InAPod83.png|A Pod Lumpy killing Petunia. S3E6 InAPod89.png|They got Sniffles too. S3E6 Cuddles.png|Now one of them is mopping Cuddles. S3E6 InAPod94.png|This Pod Lumpy is about to turn Toothy into firewood! Ieatyou.png|Prehistoric Sniffles is trying his first ant. Obliviousness Cuddles S4E1 LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG|Cuddles is happy that Lumpy "saved Giggles". Giggles Somefriend.png|Giggles is in too much of a hurry to notice she's walking on her friend. Snow14.png|She doesn't notice the blood there either. ECL28.png|She's blind and thinks she's making lemonade. Toothy BoffB39.png|Toothy smiling at a totally healthy friend. Lumpy LumpyBeforeTired2.png|Lumpy is too busy listening to his friends he didn't notice they aren't there anymore. YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg|He had his shirt over his face before Giggles started to die. Eyedog.png|Does he not control his food before serving it? KiR7.png|Lumpy is too busy booing the movie to notice everyone's death. 18LIS.png|"What's this red stuff?" 65LIS.png|Lumpy found some fashionable clothes. From from Z.png|He's so happy Toothy can watch the rhyno in peace. T-Thank you... - Sniff -.PNG|He made a balloon animal out of an eyeball. WTracks72.png|I don't think he ever notices... 2ndGTB26.png|He's pretty sure he heard something. Home Where The Hurt Is (7).png|If only he looked to the ground... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png|Lumpy likes his new scarecrow. Peaceout.png|Meanwhile, Handy is dying. STV1E12.3 Flyer.png|He just covered everything, including Giggles. STV1E13.1 The explosion.png|He is deaf, but he must have been blind too. S3E13 Motorbikebumpscar.png|Lumpy must catch this criminal at all costs! S4E1 Petundeath.png|What a good idea to rest right under the lifeguard's chair... S4E1 Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG|Wait, this isn't Giggles! S4E1 What nice parenting!.PNG|Lumpy feeding "Cub". S4E2 AWnNP16.png|He tried saving Nutty but alas... Handy Wheel 12.jpg|Handy doesn't notice anything is wrong with Lumpy. Nutty Chocolate in cane - Edited.png|Cardboard and blood tastes just like candy to Nutty! Sniffles Incomeslumpy.png|Sniffles is alerted by Lumpy and doesn't have time to notice the blood. Pop COLOB 32.png|He doesn't know Cub is in that pile of leaves! SnipSnip48.png|Pop about to finish "sleeping" Cub's haircut Popleaves .png|Poor Pop doesn't see what is right under his nose. Motorface.png|And now the boat he gets to save Cub does the exact opposite! HD17.png|Pop keeps reading the newspaper throughout all this. Stilloblivious.png|First time Pop is oblivious to someone who's not his son. Ettttttdrtvdvf.png|He doesn't notice Cub has been crushed. STV1E3.2 On Grocery Shop.png|Even now he still doesn't notice! Fishcub.png|I wonder who let that in the water. S3E22 Brokenstroller.png|Once again Pop doesn't notice his son is gone. S3E22 Dumbpop.png|He should look in his cup before drinking... S4E1 KMUP24.png|Pop is having too much fun to notice what happened. AHN Handys death.png|His big trophy blocks his view! Handys eye.png|Is he still carying it? Flaky S3E16 Donuts.png|This doughnut looks delicious! S3E19 Flaky with book.png|Flaky doesn't see the mess Fliqpy made just behind the desk? The Mole Pitchin' Impossible Dead Petunia .png|Well yeah he is blind. Pitchin' Impossible mole love bear.PNG|But he doesn't feel the blood here? Spare me Z (13).png|Just a normal bowling ball. OOSOOMZ (26).png|He's having the most original carved pumpkin this year! BD62.png|That car was really light. BD64.png|I at least hope the Mole had fun on his date. Popcupine.png|The Mole is still playing and is heading right for Flaky! IF219.png|The Mole searching for the best watermelon. Imagenuttyandmole.jpg|Does Nutty not know the Mole is blind? Footpain.png|He tries his best. Ever 6.png|That's still not a piece of litter! Encore.png|The Mole not noticing the ducks are attacking. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png|The Mole about to try his new all natural ketchup. Skin.png|Not a mistake I'd like to make. Chipper2.png|He still finished chopping the wood all by himself. Blu.jpg|How the Mole parks his car. Handyshredding.png|It's dangerous to walk in the middle of the road! Shreddinglump.png|He is preparing his new masterpiece. S3E2 The Blood Eye Handy.png|Eyeballs apparently feel just like apples. S3E4 Deadly ambulance.png|The Mole's strategy to find new patients. S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|He can only assume the play was good. S3E16 8.png|He apparently can't hear Lumpy choking. Tcou cut.png|So painful to see! S3E23 NTP29.png|The Mole about to fix his "vinyl" S3E23 21.png|What an idea to have a body on top of the firewood. S4E8 Camp The Mole.png|The Mole capitalizes on Petunia's mistake. Disco Bear Screenshot 2017-04-25 at 10.50.57 PM.png|Disco Bear dancing along with Giggles. Sa disco bear robot dance.png|Now he is digging Petunia's moves! HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 4.png|To be honest she only looks injured there. Sin título (5).png|Disco Bear flirts with dead Giggles. MY HAI-er COTTON CANDY.png|Don't you hate it when blood melts your cotton candy wig? Russell S4E1 Russell and tentacle.png|Russell is about to successfully date a tentacle. S4E6 Discofish.png|"It's probably edible". Lifty ETS147.png|If only he knew what happened... AW125.png|Lifty doesn't have time to stop, even for babies. Mime Bandicam 2016-12-17 05-28-43-495.jpg|Mime must be blind as well. Flippy STV1E13.3 Dress up twist.png|Flippy is too busy fighting himself to notice the real victims he made. Splendid BoffB39.png|Splendid totally saved Giggles. 2ndGTB91.png|Unfortunate casualties of Splendid trying to stop criminals. Poppaysnoattention.png|Once again it was an accident. Samemodel.png|Splendid can't save you if you already drowned. S3E7 Splendidshrug.png|Guess his fans just went away. S3E20 Splendid kills cuddles.png|Who's idea was it to throw pages there? JBC BEARD.png|He thinks it's part of the costume. JBC your welcome.png|He made her happy at least. JBC Easter splendid.png|Now this one should be easy to notice. Lammy S4E1 LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG|She thinks Giggles is saved too. Other Helping HelpsZ (2).png|How can she not notice!? Category:Image Galleries Category:Lists